Full Moon Nights
by Onic1400
Summary: Spin-off of Stone-Man85's Full Moon High - Enter Alucard, a Vampire King, one of the strongest beings in the world. His life is changed when a powerful Vampire Hunter is killed, leaving Alucard to care for his daughter, Claire. Watch as Alucard's life unfolds, as he struggles with a dark past and unknown future, while more and more vampires join his cause: to bring peace.
1. Intro: Memories of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps; it is the sole property of R.L. Stine and Scholastic Books. Original Characters are of my own design.**

 **A/N: This is a spin-off of Full Moon High, an amazing story written by the o so talented author, Stone-Man85. You rock man :).**

 **This intro for my spin-off story of Full Moon High, Full Moon Nights. I will be publishing it along with chapter 1.**

 **Please forgive any writing or spelling errors. English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy. :D :D**

 **Note:**

Spoken – Words spoken in Romanian.

[Translate] – English translation

* * *

 **Full Moon Nights**

* * *

 **Intro: Memories of Darkness**

The black-haired boy stood still on the cold ground, his head rested on a rock. Images flashed through his mind: demonic and angelic creatures, a sward being brought down, a man being stabbed in the chest. The boy clenched his teeth, and tried to get up, only to grunt in agony, clenching the bleeding hole in his stomach.

"Is this... really the end?" the boy asked himself, as he coughed blood.

"No. It... cannot end. Not 'cough' ... not yet. I must live... to avenge 'cough' ..."

The boy once again tried to get up, but blood gashed from the wound in his abdomen and from his mouth, and he fell down weakly. His vision started to blur.

"No... plies... 'cough'." the boy begged, clenching a dark metal-like crucifix in his left hand. "Plies... give me... another chance 'cough'. I'm not... ready... to die..."

"Father, over here!" shouted a female voice, with a Romanian accent.

The boy turned towards the source of the voice, and saw two silhouettes heading towards him. One was taller, a black cloak covering his body. The other was small and slim, and from her voice, she was obviously a girl. The taller of the two bent down, examining the boy's wounds.

"Nu e bine. [Not good.]" whispered the figure in Romanian, before turning his daughter, and saying, in a deep Transylvanian accent:

"His wounds are fatal. There is no treatment for him."

The girl hanged her head in sadness, until a thought came to her, and, looking at her father with hope, she said:

"No human treatment, you mean."

The man shook his head.

"We can't just go ahead and turn anyone who..."

But just then, the dying boy grabbed the cloaked man's arm, and whispered weakly:

"Te rog... vreau... sa traiesc. [Plies... I want... to live.]"

Both the man and the girl where amazed that the boy was conscious, let alone able to speak. The man bent down, so the boy could hear him better:

"Boy... I can save you, but you will no longer be human. Are you ready to give that up."

The boy looked deep into the man's eyes, giving a small smile and a week nod. The man nodded back, and leaned down to the boy's year, whispering:

"Asta... o sa doara. [This... will hurt.]"

The boy then closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt some sort of liquid dripping in his mouth. Not arguing, he quickly swallowed. Suddenly, he felt an immense surge of pain, and opened his eyes. He saw the man's arm bleeding, blood dripping to the side, and he finally realized what he had drunk. But before anything else could happen, he felt another surge of pain, greater than any he had ever felt, and he screamed in agony. And then...

He woke up.

* * *

Slowly sitting up in the large bed, the boy looked around the large and luxurious room he was sleeping in. He took a moment to process what had happened.

"A dream?" he thought out loud.

Then, he felt something drip from his eyes, and down his face, as if he was crying. Wiping it away, he saw it was blood. He stared at it for a few moments, before closing his hand.

"No." he thought again. "Not a dream. Memories."

He then turned his head, looking at the bright moon that shone through the window.

He slowly got up, and walked to the window, opened a set of double doors, leading to a wide balcony. It offered a splendid view of the brightly lit city in the distance. A cool breeze entered the room as he stepped onto the balcony and, leaning on its edge, looked up at the full moon. The celestial body was giving of a bright light, illuminating the boy's face, revealing that he had pale skin, raven black hair and deep ruby red eyes. The eyes where eerie, able to unnerve even the bravest of souls, but also very deep, filled with grate knowledge, and, if one looked careful enough, grate sorrow. Based on his face and physical build, he looked no older than 18.

"Odd", he once again thought out load. "I haven't slept at night since...".

He stopped, deep in thought. He could not remember when he last let his conscious slip into the realm of dreams. It seemed so long ago. He opened his palm, the blood that had dripped from his eyes still fresh in its center.

The past months have been filled with bad events he had to sort out, and people he had to deal with. The activity of various individuals and factions had increased over the normal limit, something he found… disturbing. In addition, he had to sell some of his actions to various companies for legal and financial reasons. It had been very tiring.

He remembered the dream he had just woken up from, and closed his eyes, still deep in thought.

"Has it been..." he whispered, as he opened his red eyes, "... over 400 years already."

He stood for what seemed like hours, simply staring at the moon, contemplating his long and violent life... and then the phone rang.

He stood for a few moments, confused. He looked into the room, at the clock on his nightstand. It was a quarter past four. No normal person would call at this hour. So it was either someone who had the wrong number, a prankster... or someone who knew who he was. Or, more accurately, what he was.

He decided to risk it and answer. He entered the room, closing the doors to the balcony behind him. Stepping towards the ringing device, he lifted the receptor, and answered.

"Yes," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Hello Vali Ddraig. It's been a long time. Or should I say... Alucard."

The boy's eyes slightly widened, a mixture of confusion and surprise flashing on his face. But it only lasted a second, before he regained his emotionless composure. He spoke in a dark and firm, yet gentle voice:

"Hello Father Martin. It is good to hear your voice, after such a long time."

"The feeling is mutual, my friend. How have you been?" answered the priest.

"Fine." came the monotonous response.

"Really? One would think otherwise, considering you have completely disappeared for almost 6 months. What have you been doing anyway?"

"That is personal." Alucard answered in a slightly more firm tone.

"Of course it is." said the priest smiling on the other side of the line. But then he became serious.

"Listen Luke. I have information on The First Blood."

Alucard immediately became alert.

"Tell me." he said.

"There is this guy, Chris Nightshade. He's a vampire hunter."

Alucard was unfazed.

"And."

"Well, he lives in a nice house over on Rowe Street. Of course, he moved in after he got married to Helena, and they..."

"Helena Hellsing?" asked Alucard surprised. "He must be really good to be accepted in the family."

"I suppose he is." answered Martin "Anyway, they divorced some time ago. So now he lives with his daughter and..."

"Martin" said Alucard, annoyance and impatience present in his voice. "I do not care for your stories. What was the information you wanted to tell me?"

"Right, I forgot." commented Martin with pretended sadness. "You're not a good listener."

Alucard frowned at this, but said nothing. So Martin continued:

"Anyway, the thing is, Chris may have found the location of Ann's hideout."

Alucard paused for a second.

"Where?" he asked with rekindled interest.

"Don't know. You will have to ask him yourself."

"You want me to just walk in a hunter's house?" asked Alucard with skepticism.

"No, I expect you to knock first." said the priest, before starting to laugh.

"Hilarious," commented Alucard in a monotone voice. "His address?"

"Not now. I prefere to tell you in person. For... security reasons."

Alucard nodded in understanding. "I see. I shall pass by the church tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting," came the answer. Then, after a short hesitation, "Hei, you know... you should really get out more. You have been cooked up in that hunted house for months. Visit the city, go to parties... maybe even meet a girl. You know. Do normal stuff."

Alucard sighted, and closed his eyes. He almost looked sorry.

"I stopped being normal almost 400 years ago," he said "When I failed to die."

A short moment of silence than occurred. It was broken by Martin:

"So... I suppose we'll keep in touch?"

"Yes. I will contact you if I find something." answered Alucard. Then, after a short moment of hesitation, continued:

"It was good to hear from you Martin."

"And from you as well my friend. Take care"

"I always do." he answered, before ending the call.

He then walked to his nightstand, and picked up a cellphone. He dialed in a number, and waited. Soon someone answered.

"Hello Master Luke. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Salazar. You're awake." commented Alucard.

"As always." came the cheerful response from the other side of the line.

"Prepare my things. I'll be leaving at noon tomorrow."

"Is it going to be another one of those days?"

"Probably. I'm meeting a vampire hunter."

"Oh goody!" came yet another cheerful response. "I'll prepare an extra blood bag."

"You do that." said Alucard. "Meet me downstairs. I'll be there shortly."

"As you wish." answered Salazar, before continuing on a much more mischievous tone: "Sir." And then closed the phone.

Alucard gave an annoyed sigh. "La naiba Salazar. [Damn it Salazar.]" He than also closed the phone, an put it back on his nightstand.

Turning to the window one more time, he stared at the moon. He then faced at his empty bed, wondering if he could go to sleep again if he chose to. But he sighted in defeat, knowing the answer. Sometimes, he just wished he could sleep as humans do.


	2. 1 The King without a Kingdom

**A/N: The evens in this chapter take place during chapter 4 of Full Mon High, one day before Peter's first transformation into a werewolf.**

 **Note:**

'Thoughts' - Thoughts

Spoken – Words spoken in Romanian.

[Translate] – English translation

 **Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Full Moon Nights**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The King without a Kingdom;**

* * *

 **2013**

 **America**

 **Leather Wing Manor**

 **Outskirts of Everett, Washington**

Leather Wing Manor has always been one of Everett, Washington's more mysterious and out of picture locations. Built in the 18th century by the Leatherwing family, nobles emigrated from Romania, the mansion had spawned various rumors and urban legends over the years. Some say it the house is haunted, as many strange happenings had occurred in the house over the years. Others say the family, and thus the house, is outright cursed, and that all who enter there will eventually die. However, the most popular rumor was that the original owners where vampires, and that they had tormented the town for years. It is even said that the old owners are still hidden in the house, awaiting their next victim.

Then, in the year 2009, the town of Everett was shocked when they learned that the mansion was actually bought. The buyer was an elegant and mysterious man from Romania, introducing himself as Alexander Ddraig. He was tall and slim, and also rather imposing. However, the most unnerving thing about him was the fact that he constantly hid his face, covering it in bandages. According to him, he had suffered an accident and had his face burned, though some people chose to believe more… sinister explanations. The fact that he preferred to keep to himself, locked up in the mansion did not help ease the people's fears. As a matter of fact, after he initially introduced himself, people would only see him for short periods of time, which were in some cases weeks and even months apart. The only one who constantly saw him was his young butler, Salazar Phantomhive, but, when asked about his employer, he would simply smile and say it was private business.

Despite his appearance and reclusive personality, Alexander integrated rather well in society, always being polite and careful in his speech. He was well known for the fact that he enjoyed helping others, and often held fund raisers, and even donated from his seemingly endless amount of income. A few months after first arriving in Everett, Alexander funded and opened his own private clinic: Red Soul. The clinic quickly gained popularity and a lot of funding, from both the populace and the state and, only one year later, the clinic turned into a full-fledged hospital, with two more on the way. Alexander Ddraig had become a very respected individual in the city of Everett and soon, most rumors about him completely ceased.

Then, one day, Ddraig simply vanished.

Investigation revealed absolutely **nothing** about his disappearance. The search of the mansion revealed no clues, no notes, nothing that could give the slightest indication of what happened. Salazar Phantomhive was the main suspect, but he had a solid alibi, as he was out shopping on the day of the disappearance. All that is known was that Alexander never left the mansion that day. No one was seen come in or out.

It was not surprising that, soon afterward, a huge amount of urban legends about the house resurfaced. No one dared approach it. Despite this, the house would not remain vacant for long.

Approximately two weeks after the incident, a young 18 year old boy arrived in town and went straight to the police station. He presented himself as Vali Ddrag, Alexander Ddraig's sun, and requested ownership of all his father's belongings. Though many where skeptical about this, Vali eventually became the new owner of Leather Wing Manor, along with the Red Soul Clinics.

Unlike his father, Vali didn't spend as much time indoors, though he too was mysterious and reclusive. Some linked him to his father's disappearance, while even blaming him for it. Most just thought of him as troubled teen. However, what everyone shared was the strange feeling they were getting from him. It was not a sinister of any such kind of feeling, but more like a feeling of secrecy, like he was hiding something.

Little did they know how right they were.

* * *

 **Second Floor**

 **Main Living Room**

The light of the midday sun was falling through the large windows of the living room, bathing it in its warm rays, as if attempting to wash away at least some of the ever-present darkness. It however did nothing other than create looming shadows across the room. Two paintings depicting what appeared to be kings where lining one of the walls in the room, framing a large fireplace. On the opposite wall there was a large television, while a large couch was located in the middle of the room, with a small table in front of it.

Staring through the window, right out of the light's reach, the vampire Alucard was deep in thought. He was still thinking about the phone call he had received the night prior… as well as the dream he had.

Just then, the door opened, and a young man walked in. He appeared to be in his early twenties, with pale skin, black hair tied back in a ponytail and deep indigo eyes. He had a rather noticeable scar along his left eye. He was wearing a purple T-shirt, a black west with purple highlights over it, black and purple pants and black digit-less gloves.

This was Salazar Phantomhive, Vali's butler and good friend. He slowly walked to him, carrying a tray that had an expensive looking teapot and two cups. Alongside them were a notebook… and a packet of blood.

"Good morning Master Luke," Salazar said with a smile. "I understand you had a pleasant sleep."

Alucard simply nodded and headed to the small table, sitting down on the couch. "It was sufficient," he said. "Though I must admit, it feels fulfilling to actually sleep."

"I will never understand this need of yours to sleep," said Salazar, as he started pouring the tea in the two cups. "I myself never felt it."

Alucard picked up one of the cups and stared at it for a few moments. "I do not understand it either, but I assume it has something to do with my wish to experience humanity," he said as he started lifting the cup to his lips. "Besides, my dreams offer me glimpses of my past."

Salazar was curious about these dreams and wanted to know more. Alucard was turned into a vampire almost 400 years ago, but it was obvious he had a life before that. However, he could not remember it, no matter how hard he tried. The only glimpse he had of it was, as he had mentioned, in his dreams. However, Alucard disliked talking about the past, especially his past, so Salazar knew better than to pry.

"Extremely adequate, as always," said Alucard, referring to the tea. "Just the right amount of flavor and not too much sugar. There is something else as well. Could it be...? O negative?

"Actually, its B positive."

"Damn. I was never quite that good at identifying groups."

"It is not an issue Master Luke. As long as you enjoy it."

"I always do."

The two than stood for a while, simply sipping tea. Alucard had taken the notebook on the trey and had started writing, while also taking sips from the blood packet, while Salazar took out a sketchbook and started drawing.

At 1:30, Alucard took out his smartphone and started copying from the notebook. When he was done, he closed the notebook and stood up. Salazar looked from his sketchbook, revealing he had drawn blueprints for a rather advanced-looking firearm.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Alucard, as he got up and put his phone in his pocket. "We should get going. It is going to be a busy day."

"What else is new?" Smiled the young butler as he headed towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Salazar was driving a classy yet fancy car through the streets of Everett, with Alucard seated in the back. He was currently checking his phone, where he had written a list of things he had to take care of in that day. Judging by the number of pages, the list was rather long. The vampire sighted. Salazar chuckled from the driver's seat.

"So, were to Master Luke?" He asked. "The usual route?"

"Actually Salazar," said Alucard as he started staring out the window. "I think I prefer to walk today."

The young butler looked in the rear view mirror with interest. "Oh? From last night's call, it seemed urgent. Are you sure you have time?

The red-eyed boy nodded. "The places I want to go to are not far away from one another. It should be fine. You can take the day off, if you wish."

Salazar shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself," he said, as he pulled over near a clinic, though the building could be considered a small hospital. Above the entrance, 'Red Soul Clinics' was written in deep red. This was the main building, the 'headquarters' of the above-mentioned chain of clinics, the first one opened.

As the car stopped, Alucard casually exited and closed the door behind him. The front window than lowered and Salazar called out to him.

"Now you take care Master Luke. I'll be at my... ahem... usual place. Call me if you need me."

For the first time, Alucard's emotionless face was tainted. It clearly displayed annoyance as he sweat dropped.

"Somehow I doubt you'll answer." He sighted in annoyance. "At least try not to exhaust yourself like last time."

Salazar blushed slightly at that comment. "Don't worry Master Luke, I won't try more than two this time. I'll be sure to answer your call..." then, with a wicked grin, "Sir." And on that note, he drove out.

Alucard grinded his teeth in annoyance for a few moments, before sighting.

"Idiot." He said simply, as he headed towards the clinic. Entering, he walked towards the young woman at reception. Hearing him approach, the woman looked up and smiled warmly.

"Welcome Mr. Ddraig. How can I help you today?"

"Hello Maya. I was wondering if Dr. Roe is in. I have something to ask her."

Maya nodded. "I think she is. Let me make sure."

She then picked up the phone and dilled in a number. Someone soon answered.

"Hallow, Dr. Roe. ... Yes, Mr. Ddraig is looking for you. ... I don't think so. ... Ok then, I'll send him up." She then ended the call and turned to black-haired teen, "She is waiting for you. I... hope she is not in trouble."

"Not at all. I was actually going to ask her about some files I was reviewing."

"I see. Well good luck with that Si... I mean Mr. Ddraig!"

Alucard slightly nodded, "Thank you Maya." He said, before moving towards the stairs. He climbed to the next level, before walking through a corridor, until he reached a white door, with the name 'Zecora Roe' proudly displayed on it. He knocked before entering.

The room was obviously a medic's office, as it was colored white and neatly organized. Sitting at the desk was an attractive African woman, physically appearing to be in her mid-twenties. She had white and black hair, styled in a mohawk, the hair at her back being at shoulder-length, while the hair at the sides was shaved. She was dressed in a white coat that showed off her rather attractive body.

Her name was Zecora Roe, and she was a good friend of Alucard's... as well as being a Vampire herself. She greeted her old friend with a smile.

"Hello Vali. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Please Zecora," answered the vampire, his tone betraying his annoyance. "You know I dislike being called that."

Zecora's smile widened. "Well that's inconvenient, considering the entire world knows you as that," She than sighted. "Oh well. So what can I do for you Luke?"

"I came to see how your projects are progressing."

"Oh?" Zecora asked, becoming excited. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place? Just give me a second."

She then went to the door and started staring at it. It may have seemed weird, but Alucard knew she was listening for potentially upcoming people. When she was sure the coast was clear, she went back to her table and touched what seemed to be a random spot, under one of the table's corners.

Suddenly, one of the walls opened, revealing a flight of stairs. Zecora walked through, followed by Alucard. Once they passed, the door closed behind them.

Climbing down the stairs, the two soon reaches a spacious room, filled with various medical and laboratory equipment. In one section of the room was something that appeared to be an incubator, while various glass vials were located in another. However, the oddest and freakiest thing in the room where the bones. They were inside a glass chamber, suspended in a transparent blue liquid, with various needles and tubes piecing them. Once entering the room, Alucard headed straight towards the bones.

"Is this your newest project?" he asked with interest.

"Indeed it is," said the girl smiling. "As you can see, the bones are still 'alive'. They are fed nutrients by the blue liquid, while those tubes collect the red blood cells directly from the marrow. They are then passed through this machine," she continued, pointing at the large device near the glass containers, "where they are mixed with plasma and other cells. Behold. Blood!" She said as she lifted a vial filed with red liquid from the before mentioned machine and offered it to Alucard.

The boy looked at the vial for a few moments, before taking the cap off and sniffing at the contents. He lifted an eyebrow with interest.

"It smells just like the real thing," He then lifted it to his lips and took a sip. He nodded. "Testes like it to. Not bad Zecora. Does it satisfy thirst?"

Zecora lifted he shoulders. "I don't actually know," she said. "You are the first one to test it. I guess you will tell me."

The black haired boy lifted an eyebrow. "So you basically gave me an untested experiment that could potentially bring me harm?"

The girl thought for a second. "Well, when you put it that way then... yea, that's the main idea."

Alucard sighted, "That is not very reassuring Zecora. What about production rate?"

Zecora smiled awkwardly. "Well, the quantity it produces in a month could feed a small group... if they ration. On a bigger scale... well... I'll need a bigger lab."

The vampire boy sighted, "So it won't work." se said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Zecora bowed her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry Luke. I really wish to give you more results but..." she continued, lifting her head, displaying what seemed to be exasperation, "...we are talking about the artificial creation of blood. The very life-force of any living being. You must understand that the very notion of it is..."

"Zecora," Alucard said calmly, putting a hand in her shoulder. "It's alright, I understand. I know how hard you work on this. If I have come off as insistent and dissatisfied, I am sorry. In all actuality, it is me who should be sorry."

Zecora looked up surprised. "What do you...?"

"I have practically dragged you here from your homeland, and forced you to work in a secret lab under a private clinic. I should not expect miracles."

Zecora maintained her surprise, until her expression changed to determination. "Hey, none of this is your fault. I chose to come here, remember. Besides this lab is great! It has everything I could ask for! Don't mind my complaining, of course I would complain. I practically have the very fate of an entire race on my shoulders. Of course I would complain," She then turned to the lab, a confident smile on her face. "None of this is your fault. And besides... it may not be as hopeless as you think.

Alucard looked at her with interest. "Oh? There is something else you are working on?"

Zecora smiled brightly. "This way please." she said, leading him towards another section of the lab.

The first thing that was immediately observed at this section where the flowers. They were colored dark red, and there were tens of them, scattered all over the lab. Besides them, there was various lab equipment, as well as other highly advanced machines.

Zecora lead Alucard to a microscope, and motioned to it. "Tell me what you see." She said.

His interest peaked, Alucard looked through the microscope. But all he could see were some odd red cells, surrounded by an equally red plasma-like liquid. In fact, it was very difficult to spot the cells if you didn't look close enough. He looked up to Zecora, confused.

"I don't understand. All I see is red. No blood."

Zecora's smile brightened. "Exactly. And yet, that may be the future of the vampire race."

"What?"

Zecora excitedly started talking: "When I visited my home in South Africa a week ago, a talked to one of the elders of my clan."

"I thought they hated you for leaving." said Alucard.

"Well, they didn't exactly like it, but they respected my decision. Anyway, I was talking to him and I eventually brought up the subject of alternative means of survival, besides blood." She then paused for a second.

"And?" asked Alucard, greatly interested.

"He told me a story," she continued. "About a time when humans left the area my clan was living in. They had no way to feed, and many started to feed on their own kind. Others tried feeding on animal blood, and that kept them alive, but… it was not enough. They needed something more," she turned towards the flowers. "They needed a miracle," she turned to Alucard. "And they found it… in these flowers."

Alucard blinked, his face expressing amazement for a second, before once again becoming emotionless. "So… you're saying these flowers can… provide us with nourishment."

Zecora nodded excitedly. "Yes! They are referred to as 'Blood Roses'. I took a few samples back with me when I returned, turned them to powder, mixed them with a higly nutritious fluid, and… I have been living on them for the past week. Its still nothing compared with blood, but still, it satisfies the thirst. If I could find what makes these flowers tick… I could solve our race's feeding problem. It's just that… well."

"You're not very good with botany," Alucard guessed.

Zecora bowed her head. "No, not quite. Plus, Blood Roses are very, very rare. But still… "

Just then, Alucard's phone rang. He took it out and saw it was a reminder.

"Damn," he cursed annoyed, as he turned to Zecora. "I'm sorry, I cannot stay any longer. I still have places to go today. Keep me informed of any further development."

Zecora looked at him skeptically. "I will continue to try to decipher the Rose's secrets, but I doubt I will have any results soon. Not without someone with the expertise."

Alucard nodded. "I'll see what I can do," then, in a more professional manner, "In the meantime, keep working on the other projects. I will expect a report by the end of the month."

Zecora smiled. "You got it boss."

Alucard nodded and left the secret room. Next stop, St. John the Baptist Orthodox Cathedral. He needed to speak with Father Martin.

 **Streets of Everett**

* * *

The midday sun was bathing the street in blinding light, while a cool breeze prevented the heat from being unbearable.

A young caucasian girl of sixteen was walking on the sidewalk, her blood red hair fluttering in the wind. She had deep green eyes, enhancing her tanned skin tone and gorgeous face. Her body was slim, but she was not lacking in the chest departure. She smiled with confidence as she walked on. She was carrying a small bag, that had a name-tag on the zipper. The tag red "Claire", in red letters. Suddenly, she stopped, as she heard someone call out to her.

"Claire, wait up," the voice called, and its owner soon arrived next to the red head. She was in her late teens, possibly seventeen, with short, rebel-styled, dark green hair, a pale complexion enhanced by her dark eyes, and various piercings in her ears. She had a toned, fit body, with B-cup breasts and a very defined butt. She was Megan Silverfox, one of Claire's best friends, a rebel and outcast who had very little regard for rules. This has periodically gotten her in trouble at the school they were attending, High-Bridge Academy.

Alongside her was another girl, an Asian, with long, light blue colored hair, deep blue eyes and a large bust. Her name was Kuroyuri Amaririsu, a Japanese transfer student, and Claire's other best friend. She was the polar opposite to Megan, being serious and respected student in school. However, she also hid a rather shy personality under her serious persona. She was currently applying for a place in the student council.

Both girls were panting as they raced to Claire's side.

The red head gave a wide smirk as she said in a teasing manner, "Jesse you two, hurry up. You can sweet talk to each other once I'm gone."

The bluenette blushed heavily, while Megan became angry.

"Don't put us in the same boat, you stupid fire-head," she said angrily.

Claire laughed. "Jesse Meg, calm down. I was just teasing."

Kuroyuri, still blushing, looked at the redhead with a stern yet rather embarrassed expression, "Claire, please don't say such jokes outlowd. Someone may get the wrong idea."

"Like what, Yuri?" asked Claire as her smirk grew even wider. "That you two are dating?"

Yuri touched her face in embarrassment as Meg grew even angrier, getting Claire in a head-lock and giving her a wedgie.

"You little... When I'm done with you..."

Claire laughed, "Wo, wo, wo, easy girl. No need to get all emotional. You'll get poor Yuri gelous."

The green haired girl would have blushed even more if it was possible. Mara looked ready to kill the redhead, as she prepared to throw Claire to the ground wrestling style.

Claire's expression turned to worry. "Wait! No! Don't do it!"

* * *

 **Everett Park**

A few minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, the three girls were sitting on a bench, munching on some Skittles, with Yuri sitting between Meg and Claire. Claire seemed lost in thought.

Meg immediately noticed. "What's up red? You seem a little down."

Claire looked at her friend and shook her head. "Nothing, I've just been thinking."

"About your trip to Romania? What, afraid Dracula is gonna drain you of blood?" Meg sarcastically commented.

Claire smirked. "I'm actually more concerned for my virginity. All those hot vamps may try to profit from my innocence."

Meg lifted an eyebrow. "You? Innocent? Please. A thief caught in the middle of a break-in would be more innocent than you."

"Awch. Shots fired." Claire said, apparently taking offence. However, she smiled brightly only a few moments later. "Ah well. At least I still look sexy as an impure."

The other two girls sweat dropped at her comment. "That is not surprising," commented Yuri.

"Yea," added Meg. "You'd look good even in the middle of an all-out war. Or an orgy."

Claire suddenly got up and did a bow. "Thank you for your compliments ladies and gents. Now for my final act..." she said looking at her watch. But, just as she looked at it, her expression turned to worry, than panic.

"Damn it you two," she exclaimed grabbing her bag. "You're gonna make me late!" She than started running towards the exit of the park.

The two girls were surprised at the abrupt change, but than smiled and started waving. "See you later Claire," Yuri called after her.

"Yea, watch out for those hot vampires," added Meg.

Claire smiled and, turning around, she winked at her friends, shouting, "See ya!" before turning around and starting to run.

Behind her, Yuri was looking at Meg disapprovingly. "You're last comment was uncalled for," she stated seriously.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. It was only a joke," stated Meg without care.

Yuri wanted to say something else, but let it drop and resumed her Skitles munching.

The two were silent for a few moments, before Meg broke the silence, "So, you wanna go to the movies? I heard a new action film is rolling."

Yuri was so surprised she almost dropped her Skitles bag. "Wha... what?" she asked confused.

"I just asked you to the movies. Since tomorrow is not a school day I assumed you would be free today," said Meg as she got up, and started walking away. "But if you don't wanna..."

"No wait!" Yuri exclaimed as she grabbed the other girl's hand. Both girls blushed at the action. Yuri quickly released Meg's arm, surprised and embarrassed of her own action. Still, she managed to choke out, "I... I wouldn't mind going... out with you."

Her statement was followed with silence, as both girls stood blushing. Meg seemed to be unable to look in Yuri's general direction.

Eventually, she managed to shake her daze away, and said with some annoyance in her voice, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Yuri jumped and immediately got up. "Y...yes!"

"Then let's go already. I haven't got all day!"

As the two than started walking towards the park's exit, Meg couldn't help but think, 'Damn, why does she have to be so damn cute?'

* * *

 **Streets of Everett**

Claire was running through the streets, hoping to catch the bus. "Please be there, please be there, please be there."

Suddenly, just as she was turning a corner, she hit someone... through it felt as if she hit a brick wall. The impact was enough to knock her of her feet.

Annoyed, she looked up at the person she bumped into, calling out, "Hey! Watch where you are..."

But her voice immediately died down when she saw who she hit. It was a teen, with pale skin, black hair and deep red eyes. He was gorgeous.

The boy leaned down and offered Claire his hand. "Miss? Are you alright?"

His voice had an unnatural chill to it, and yet it was surprisingly appealing. Claire nodded as she accepted his hand. "I'm fine. Sorry for that. I was in a hurry."

"No need to apologize. I should have paid more attention. I was just... thinking."

Claire smiled, "Yea, you and me both."

An awkward silence followed for a few moments. The boy was apparently uncomfortable with the whole situation, and Claire was no better. Eventually the boy broke the silence, "I should go. I have some things to do."

Claire nodded awkwardly. "Yea... ah... me too."

The boy nodded back, and walked on.

As he did, Claire could not help but be... unnerved by his demeanor. It was a feeling she felt before... 'No, best not to think of that,' she said as she too headed out. She suddenly realized she had missed her bus. "Damn it! I'm so late! Dad's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Alucard looked behind him at the red headed girl that disappeared in the crowd. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest feeling when he was in her presence. Like she was important to his current situation somehow. Or perhaps... to him.

'No,' Alucard brutally ended that thought. 'Romance never works out. Not for me. Not after...'

He did not end that thought, as a flashback of him, carrying a body in his hands, screaming in rage, filled his mind. As the flashback ended, his face was, for only a moment, contorted with deep sorrow. Be he immediately regained his stone-face, and walked on.

'Best not to think of the past,' he concluded. 'I have more pressing matters at hand.'

He kept on walking, and he soon reached the church. As he reached the entrance, he grabbed the crucifix hanging from his left hand. It was a beautiful thing, made out of black metal, with a red gem embedded in its middle. Surprisingly, the holly object did not burn him, as it should have.

Even more surprisingly, after staring at the churches' doors for a few moments, he started silently praying, "Oh Lord, thou art in Haven, praise be Thy name..."

Once finished with his prayer, he slowly walked in the church. He waited for a few moments and, when nothing seemed to happen, he breathed a silent sigh. He then walked on towards the altar, where a young priest was lighting some candles. He didn't seem to be older then forty, and had short, brown hair and eyes and also a small beard. He was wearing the black robe typical of an Orthodox priest, with a large silvery cross around his neck.

His name was Martin, and he was a priest and monk for the Orthodox church and, secretly, an exorcist. He and Alucard had known each other for over twenty-five years, first meeting when Martin was only an apprentice. They have been collaborating ever since, providing each other with both information and support during battle. He was one of the only people Alucard called friend.

Currently, he and Alucard were tracking down a vampire group known as the First Blood. They have been tracking them for almost five years. Every time they found a lead on them, the bastards would just relocate to another city, or even continent. But now, if Martin had his facts wright, they may have located Ann, one of the main enforcers and taskmasters of the group. If they managed to capture her, they could have access to many of the group's secrets, and possibly even the name of their elusive leader. Though Alucard didn't particularly like violence, he had to admit that it would feel good to finally sink his claws in the elusive bastards.

As Alucard reached the priest, he bowed his head and brought his hands together, saying silently, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

Martin stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the vampire boy, smiling. "Indeed you have my boy."

He then led Alucard to a secluded corner of the church, and the two sat on the two chairs present there.

"Well," began the priest, "Are you ready to confess your sins?"

"Perhaps later father. We currently have more pressing matters at hand. Now, what is this you found out about Ann?"

Martin shook his head Martin shook his head. "Not me. As I told you last night, the information was given to me by Christian Nightshade. Did you know he actually runs a private investigation office. He discovered about Ann accidentally, when he was investigating increased supernatural activity in the outskirts of Everett. Something about a rogue werewolf. Anyway, as he was following a lead, he stumbled upon a vampire hideout. He easily dispatched them, and found some interesting information on the First Blood. However, he soon learned that the entire base was filled with cameras. They caught his every move."

Alucard became grim. "So now, they naturally want revenge."

"Exactly. And you and I know what revenge means to them."

Alucard nodded in understanding. Despite seeing a lot of disturbing things in his long life, what the First Blood did to their victims was definitely one of the worst.

"Is he alright?" Alucard asked with concern in his voice.

Martin smiled. "Don't worry, he's fine. He came to me just yesterday seeking sanctuary. He offered very nice info on the First Blood in exchange. I found it quite a reasonable bargain. We talked afterward about a lot of things. Did you know he could cook? Believe me, I've tasted his... what's it called... as yes, mamaliga and it is just..."

"Martin, focus," Alucard said annoyed. "What happened next."

"I arranged a trip to Romania for him. The Orthodox church there has dealt with such situations before."

"I know. I helped with some of them."

Martin smiled, "Of course you did."

He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the red-eyed boy. Reviewing it, Alucard saw it was an address, not far from there.

"His flight leaves in two hours," Martin said, "If you want to talk to him, I suggest you leave now."

Alucard nodded and got up, prepared to leave. "Thank you Martin. I will contact you once I'm done."

As he turned around, Martin called out, "One more thing. I did ask him one piece of info before I agreed to anything," he said with great seriousness.

Alucard said nothing, waiting for the answer.

"The name of the leader."

Alucard blinked, his interest peaked. "Who is it?" he asked impatiently.

Martin became grim. "Bloody Mary."

Alucard slightly clenched his teeth, his face displaying a mixture of anger, worry and annoyance. And this time, he made no attempt at hiding it.

"La naiba. Blestemata fie vrajitoarea aia. [Damn it. Curse that which.]"

He then calmed himself, regaining his initial face. "I suspected as much. Both the name of the group and their methods suit her. But I hoped I was wrong."

"It's alright. By this time tomorrow, he will already be in hiding. Besides, if anything did happen..." he said, pulling out a small pen-like device, "... this thing would have beeped red, and I have men on the ready."

Alucard nodded, but he still looked worried. "I shall go check. Call me if anything else comes up."

"Of course," Martin said smiling, "And please be careful."

Alucard waved Martin's care away as he stepped out of the church.

Once outside, Alucard immediately pulled out his phone, and called Salazar. He did not know would happen, and may need a quick getaway. He just hopped he wasn't to 'busy' to answer.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Loud techno music was played in the background the large nightclub, and though it wasn't dark yet, there were a substantial amount of people present.

In one corner, on a comfy couch, Salazar was hanging out with two beautiful girls, red eyed girls. They were all clearly enjoying themselves.

"What happened next?" asked one the girls enthusiastically.

"Well, I kept my calm. That's the best thing to do when facing a hydra," he said in a dramatic manner. "So, I waited for it to get close... gave it a chance to lunge... and... WAM... off with its head!"

The girls giggled and applauded. But then one of them remembered something.

"Wait. Don't hydras grow another head."

Salazar smiled. "Two actually. But I found a way around that. Using my superior with and intelligence, I devised a plan that..."

Just then, Salazar's phone rang. Checking it, he saw Alucard's number. He sighed.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take this."

"Do you really have to?" the girls pouted. "Leave it for later."

Salazar shuck his head. "Sorry girls, this is business," he said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Master Luke. What's up?"

"Salazar. I need you to cancel my program for the rest of the day."

Salazar lifted an eyebrow, "Is it that serious, Master Luke?"

"Possibly. I'm going to send you an address. How fast can you reach it?"

Salazar pouted, "Aw, now? As in right now? Can't it wait?"

"A man's life could be at stake. What do you think?"

"What's the address?" Salazar asked, sighting.

"Hang on, just let me..."

"Alucard!"

The red-eyed boy looked up, and saw a desperate-looking Martin run to him. Alucard looked at the approaching man with anger.

"Are you mad Martin!? Screaming my name like..."

"Christian is in trouble!" he said, pointing at the now glowing pen-like device, "And I'm not getting any answer from my men!"

Alucard cursed, and quickly sent the address to Salazar, before he started running.

"Salazar, we have a code red. Get there now!" he shouted as he ended the call.

Back at the club, Salazar sighted as he got up.

"You're leaving?" one the girls asked saddened.

"I'm sorry girls. Duty calls. But don't worry," he said as he kissed each girl's hand, "I'll come back soon."

The girls giggled excitedly. "Well be waiting." one said.

"Bye then," said Salazar, before quickly racing to his car.

Meanwhile, Alucard was racing from building to building, going at speeds so high he whould appear as only a blur to the naked eye.

'Please Lord', he thought. 'Please let there still be time.'

* * *

 **Christian Nightshade's home**

The house was simple enough, just the typical, two storied American house, with simple white walls and a small garden.

Inside, a young red-haired girl was standing in the hall. The midday sun was shining through the open door, making the girl's hair shine. In fact, if one did not look close enough, the hair could be confused... with the blood now splattering the walls.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Rising Shadows**


End file.
